Total Pokemon Island: Season 1
by SmeargleSmash
Summary: In this show hosted by none other than Dewott, the legendary Pokemon TV Game show host, and Exploud, The grumpy and brutal co-host, 40 determined Pokemon compete in daring challenges to receive the ultimate prize, 1,000,000,000 Poke! Find out who is victorious in this dramatically, painfully, and hilariously intense game of... Total Pokemon Island!
1. Episode 1: Campers, ahoy!

***NOTICE: THIS STORY HAS SOME GRAPHIC LANGUAGE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 13, I RECCOMEND NOT READING THIS STORY. Also, This Is my first TPI! Please Review it so I can improve my writing skills! It would be much appreciated!  
THANK YOU And enjoy!***

*Static*

A small blue pokemon with whiskers and shells on its legs was in front of the camera. "Is this thing on? Hello?"

Another pokemon, a much larger one, with a purple and yellow body and a huge mouth, replied, "Yeah, it's on."

"Oh." The small blue pokemon stepped back from the camera with a microphone in hand. "HELLO VIEWERS!" He shouted.

The camera turned to face the larger pokemon. He just stared angrily at it.

"Exploud! Say your lines!" The blue pokmon whispered. "We're on live television!"

"This damn show is dumb enough as it is. Just skip to the part where we can make the campers suffer." Exploud grunted.

"Hold on Exploud, we're getting to that!" The blue pokemon sighed. The camera faced the small pokemon.

"I'm Dewott, Pokemon TV's Favorite host!" He said with excitement. "And I am accompanied by my Co-Host, the grumpiest Pokemon alive, Exploud!"

"I look forward to all the torture, pain, and misfortune." Exploud chuckled evilly.

"Don't we all." Dewott laughed. "This is TOTAL... POKEMON... ISLAND! Let's explain how this works. There will be two teams, Each team has 20 Pokemon, all competing for 1 BILLION Poke! But they will have to face daring challenges, tough luck, and intense drama!"

"And don't forget me and Dewott have a few tricks up our sleeves," Exploud added.

"Now, it's time to meet the campers! We will sort them by Regions. Our first Region, The Kanto Pokemon!" Dewott yelled. "Here comes the first cruise ship now!"

The door opened slowly, revealing a red, flaming fox/dog. "What is this place?"

"Our first contestant, Flareon!" Dewott announced.

"Contestant? I thought I won a vacation to Sinnoh!" Flareon said.

"Yeah, well, we lied. Now go stand over there and wait for the other contestants." said Dewott.

Flareon grumbled, "I better not be on one of those Total Pokemon Island game shows."

"Another cruise ship!" Dewott interrupted.

Three pokemon came from the ship. A big bee with drills for hands, a small ground shrew, and a orange dragon with small wings.

"Welcome Beedrill, Sandshrew, and Dragonite! How are you feeling today?" Dewott asked.

"Could be worse." droned Beedrill.

"I'm fine." mumbled Sandshrew. "Just hope this game isn't boring."

"Awesome!" Dragonite shouted. "Let's start the game!"

"Uhh.. Okay! You guys go stand over there." Dewott said.

Exploud whispered to Dewott, "I don't like those first two guys."

"Me neither. I guess we'll have to change that." He chukled darkly. "But Dragonite seems okay."

"Meh, a bit too happy if you ask me." Exploud grumbled.

Another cruise ship arrived on the dock. Two female pokemon came out.

"Hello, Meowth and Clefairy!"

"Hey! I'm sooooo excited to be here!" Meowth cheered.

"H-Hi..." Clefairy murmured.

"What's wrong, Clefairy?" Dewott asked.

"Well, it's just.. I'm afraid of meeting new people... and water... and fire... and ghosts..." Clefairy said shyly.

"Don't worry, there won't be any of those here. Now, go stand over there." Dewott encouraged.

"Can't wait to scare her..." Exploud laughed.

"Hey guys! What's uuuuuuup?" Meowth shouted to the guys.

"Nothing much." Beedrill answered.

Meowth frowned a bit. "You're boring." Beedrill shrugged. "Whatever."

Two more female pokemon arrived on the dock. A big kangaroo... thing, and a white seal.

"Kangaskhan and Seel! What are your opinions on this game?" Dewott asked.

"Well, I am just here to-" Seel started, before being pushed into the water by Kangaskhan.

"I'm here to WIN, so don't get in my way." Kangaskhan growled and stomped over to the girls side. All the other girls took a step back.

"She seems nice." Dewott said sarcastically. Exploud smiled. "More pain for the campers, more enjoyment for me."

"Well, that's all for the Kanto Pokemon! Now on to the Johto Pokemon! First we have, uh..." Dewott stopped. There was a Female Pichu riding on a Male Ariados.

"Get her off me! GET HER OFF ME!" Ariados screamed. While Pichu chanted, "Ride like the wind, Ariados!"

After a while, Ariados knocked Pichu off his back. Pichu flew into the air and landed perfectly in front of Exploud. "Gah! What is that?!"

"Howdy, I'm Pichu! I reckon y'all have some Miltank grog in these parts?" She asked.

"What's she saying?" Flareon whispered to Sandshrew. "I have no idea." she answered.

"Uhm, I think she's asking for some milk. Yeah, you'll uhhh... get some in a minute. Just go stand over there with the girls."

Pichu trotted over to the other girls. "Wow. She's so country, it hurts." Dewott mumbled, rubbing his head. Ariados was hiding behind the other guys.

"Well, umm, here comes some more guys! Heracross, Ursaring, and Girafarig!" Dewott announced.

Heracross approached Dewott. "I'm just here to practice my violin." He stood over by the guys and began playing his violin. It caught the attention of some of the girls. Heracross winked at them.

Ursaring walked angrily over to the guys, without saying a word. Dewott and Exploud looked at each other and shrugged. "Eh, what about you, Girafarig? You have anything to say?"

Girafarig stared deep into Dewott's eyes. "My name backwards is the same forwards." Girafarig used Telekinesis to lift himself over to the guys.

"Wierdos." Dewott muttered. Exploud nodded silently in agreement. "Oh, look, more victims! ...I mean, uh, campers!"

Three strange pokemon hopped off the ship. A dog with a paint on his tail, a red penguin with a sack on her back, and a little blue elephant.

"And for our final Johto Pokemon, we have Smeargle, Delibird, and Phanpy! Any of you have anything to say?" Dewott asked.

"I'm an artist!" Smeargle said, pulling out a canvas. He used smooth strokes and lines, and a rainbow of colors. "Finished!" He said, revealing an amazing picture of Dewott. "Ooh!" Said the campers.

"Impressive, I like it!" Dewott said with a smile. "Thank you, sir!" Smeargle said, walking over to the boys. Dragonite gave him a high-five.

"Delibird? What about you?" Dewott asked.

"I'm just here to compete!" Delibird said excitedly as she walked to the girls. "What about you Phanpy?"

"I may look small, but I'm tough!" Phanpy huffed. Exploud examined her. "Humph, you look pretty shrimpy to me."

"Why you-!" Dewott stopped her. "No need for fighting just yet! Just go stand over there." Phanpy stomped over to the girls.

"Okay! Now for the Hoenn Pokemon! Our first fou-" "Wait, Dewott. I want to announce the players." Exploud said. "Fine. I'm tired anyways." Dewott handed him the mic.

"Our first four Hoenn losers, are Milotic, Altaria, Delcatty, and Roselia." As they came of the ship, they caught the attention of some of the males. They were beautiful.

"Hello, boys." They all said. Heracross whisted and they all winked at him. "Ugh, here come the beauty queens." Delibird muttered.

Exploud sighed and put his hand on his face. "Just go stand with the other losers." They all scoffed at him and sauntered away.

"Wait, don't we get a-" Roselia started. "No. Just stand over there." Exploud growled. Roselia fled towards the girls.

"Next two victims are... Flygon and Swellow." The Dragon-Ground type and Flying type walked across the dock. "Oh yeah! Let's get this party started!" Swellow shouted.

"Catch, flamin' dude!" Swellow yelled as he threw a football at Flareon. "What? Wait! I don't have-" The football slammed into his forehead, knocking him out. "Ughhh..." Flareon mumbled.

"Oh, sorry dude!" Swellow shouted. "Nice one, bird brain." Flygon glared at him. Then he kept reading the book in his hands. "Haha, Whatever dude!" Swellow chuckled, flying over to the guys.

Flygon walked over slowly to the guys while reading his book. "What are you reading?" asked Beedrill, taking a peek at the book. "Ahh- Nothing!" He said, hiding the book behind his back. "Geez, talk about touchy." Beedrill muttered.

Another ship arrived at the dock. "Here's our next contestant... Umm.." Exploud stopped. All the campers looked at the ship and saw nothing but a suitcase and a red zigzag pattern floating in the air.

"What the- Is this some kind of prank?!" Exploud shouted. The suitcase and zigzag ran towards the girls section. "Hey, get back here!" The zigzag and suitcase ran and bumped into Smeargle. "Woah!" Smeargle's tail paint splattered on something.

"Ahh!" The zigzag shouted. Suddenly, the pokemon revealed itself. It was a Keckleon! "Oh, sorry... I-I'm Keckleon." She said quietly, wiping the paint off her face. "Just go stand with the girls so I can get this over with and start the torture."

"Torture?!" Keckleon screamed and hid behind Clefairy. They both shivered in fear.

Exploud chuckled. "That's more like it. Anyways, that's all for the-" Suddenly, Exploud was pushed out the way by Dewott. "I'm back after a good nap! I see our Hoenn contestants are all here!"

"I expected better Pokemon from my home town." Exploud huffed. Roselia, Milotic, Altaria, Delcatty, Swellow, Keckleon, and Flygon all frowned.

"Wait! You forgot about me!" A voice shouted. "Who?" Dewott turned to see a Peach colored pokemon with red spots. He tripped and fell over beside Exploud.

He got up and said, "It's me, Spinda!" He announced, facing the wrong way. "Uhh.. oh yeah, we forgot about him. Go stand with the others."

"Okie dokie!" Spinda said goofily. He walked backwards into Sandshrew. "Hey, watch it!" He shouted. "Sorry ma'am!" He replied.

"All of these guys suck! I'm going to have to do some serious pain on these guys!" Exploud sighed. "All in good time, my friend. All in good time." said Dewott. "Speaking of time, It's time for the Sinnoh Pokemon!"

Another ship arrived, with two arguing Pokemon. A Male Rampardos and a Male Infernape. "I could easily defeat you with a simple Flare Blitz!" Infernape bragged.

"No way! My Head Smash is a one-hit KO!" Rampardos retorted.

"Want to bet on that, numskull?" Infernape growled. His flame burned stronger.

"Let's go, Chump-char," Rampardos challenged, preparing for a Headbutt.

"Woah, woah, woah! Separate you two!" Dewott interrupted. The both gave each other a glare, and then seperated on opposite sides of the guys side.

"You know Infernape has a type advantage over you." Flygon informed. "Shut up, twig." Rampardos growled, elbowing Flygon in the gut.

"Oww..." Flygon groaned. "That guy seems rude." Beedrill whispered to Dragonite. "Tell me about it."

"Anyways, Here comes the next three campers! Meet Bibarel, Staraptor, and Buizel!" Dewott announced.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought I would be the only water type on this show!" Seel sighed with relief.

"How are you ladies doing today?" Dewott asked.

"Great! Almost finished baking my Poffins!" Bibarel said cheerily, stirring a spoon around in a pot.

"Pretty good I guess." Staraptor huffed, blowing the feathers over her eye.

"Heeyyyyyyy! I'm Buizel! And I, like, am soooooo pumped!" She said.

"Okay! Go stand with the other girls." Buizel and Staraptor walked over quickly, while Bibarel took her time, humming the theme to Route 1 in Kanto.

"Last three Sinnoh Pokemon! Skuntank, Toxicroak, and Vespiquen!" The three pokemon hopped off the ship.

"Ugh, this place is disgusting!" Vespiquen huffed, brushing herself off. "And it needs a makeover!"

Skuntank and Toxicroak groaned. "Will someone please make her shut up?"

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." Exploud replied, cracking his knuckles. Dewott stopped him. "Remember, you can't hurt the contestants... not yet.."

Vespiquen strutted over to the girls. "Heeyyyyyyy!" Buizel shouted to Vespiquen. "Oh my! I find your voice incredibly annoying..."

Skuntank and Toxicroak walked over to the guys side.

"Okay! Now it's time for the last 8 Pokemon, The Unova Pokemon!" Dewott cheered. "First two, Pansear and Pansage!"

"Just hope there's no physical activity in this game." Pansear said lazily.

"Of course there is!" Pansage growled.

"Like you would know anything about that." Exploud mocked.

"Oh, you do not want to start with me." Pansage replied.

"Well, this should be interesting." Dewott sighed, then split the two apart. "Just go over there so we can finish this!"

"Whatever. As long as Captain Loudmouth isn't there." Pansage grumbled. "You're one to talk." Exploud muttered.

"Next two campers are... Excadrill and Archen!" Dewott said as the next ship arrived.

Excadrill exited from the vessel and stood there silently. Everyone stared at him. "What?" Excadrill finally asked.

"Well... there was supposed to be two campers on that ship..." Dewott said questioningly.

"Oh... you mean that little bird kid? Oh I'm sure he's here somewhere..." Excadrill said, turning around. Archen was hiding behind him. "Gah!" he screamed, falling backwards.

"Here he is!" Excadrill said, grabbing him by the wing. "Uh... H-hi?" He said in a frightened voice.

"Archen, stop goofing around and get over there!" Dewott snapped. "Ah! Y-Y-Yes sir!" He whimpered and darted over to the group. Excadrill followed.

"Damn, I've never seen him snap on someone like that before." Exploud said to himself.

"Okay! Last four Pokemon! Emolga, Joltik, Druddigon, and Deerling!" Dewott rejoiced as he was finally finished with the list.

The four girls walked across the dock. "So girls, what do you think will help you win the game?"

Emolga anwered, "My acrobatic skills!"

"Friendship." Deerling answered happily.

"Sheer power." Druddigon answered, folding her arms.

Joltik thought for a moment. "I don't know! But I'll win somehow!" She finally said.

"Great! Now we can start the game!" Dewott announced. All the pokemon cheered... except Beedrill. "...and the pain and torture!" Exploud added happily. All the pokemon groaned... all except Flareon, who was still unconscious... and Beedrill, who still didn't care.

"Oh... and someone take him to the Pokemon Center." Dewott ordered. Two Blissey came and put him on a stretcher. Then they loaded him into an ambulance and drove off.

"Will he be okay?" Deerling asked. "Yeah, he'll be fine." Dewott answered flatly.

/

"Campers! It's time to set the teams!" Dewott said. "May we choose our teams? I don't want to be with these.. ruffians." Vespiquen huffed at Kangaskhan and Druddigon. They both growled at her.

"Hell no!" Dewott yelled. "I'm choosing the teams!" Vespiquen flinched.

"What the- that's not fair!" Flygon argued. "Who said it had to be?" Dewott replied.

"Team 1, The Fearless Feraligatrs! This team includes...

Roselia,  
Excadrill,  
Panphy,  
Flygon,  
Skuntank,  
Flareon,  
Ursaring,  
Infernape,  
Altaria,  
Emolga,  
Clefairy,  
Smeargle,  
Delcatty,  
Milotic,  
Keckleon,  
Staraptor,  
Swellow,  
Rampardos,  
Toxicroak...  
and Vespiquen!"

"Team 2, The Epic Empoleons! In this team..

Girafarig,  
Heracross,  
Pansear,  
Meowth,  
Ariados,  
Seel,  
Dragonite,  
Beedrill,  
Deerling,  
Delibird,  
Pichu,  
Archen,  
Druddigon,  
Spinda,  
Buizel,  
Bibarel,  
Kangaskhan,  
Joltik,  
Sandshrew..  
and Pansage!"

"Well, that's your teams..." A call came through in Dewott's walkie-talkie. "What the- Hello?" He grumbled into the device. "What? Oh really! Well, that's wonderful! And yes, there is some chinese food in the fridge. Bye, love you." Dewott hung up.

"Who was that? Your-" Pansage started. "My wife? Yes." Dewott answered. "Well, I was about to say your mom, but whatever." Pansage shrugged.

Dewott glared at him, then calmed down. "Anyways, I've just been told that we did a miscount and left out 8 other campers! I wonder who fucked that up..." He said, turning to Exploud.

"What? It's hard to concentrate on the campers when you're spending hours on planning how you're gonna obliterate them." Exploud replied, staring at Clefairy, Keckleon, and Archen.

"As I was saying, The new campers have arrived, so Fearless Feraligatrs, meet...

Drapion,  
Weavile,  
Tropius,  
and Riolu!

As for the Epic Empoleons, you get..

Frosslass,  
Noctowl,  
Scolipede,  
and Whismicott!"

"Well, unpack your bags and get comfortable! Your first challenge starts tommorow!" Dewott yelled, walking away. "Oh! I almost forgot something!"

**/**

**"This is the Confession Room. Anytime you want to say something about another player, make a comment, or just want to confess something, Come here! The message will appear bold.**  
**...**  
**Even if you choose not to, we're going to make you anyways." Dewott said.**

**/**

**"Oh great. Not only do I have the two bickering idiots, but I also have the four prissy girls." Panphy sighed. "Hopefully these other guys arent as bad."**

**/**

**"NO! PICHUUUUU!" Ariados screamed, running around frantically. "CHANGE THE TEAMS, CHANGE THE TEAMS!"**

**/**

**"I'm gonna get as far as I can!" Dragonite cheered.**

**/**

**Smeargle smiled. "Even though we just started, I feel like I'm already making friends."**

**/**

**"Why do I have to be seperated from those lovely Hoenn ladies?" Heracross sighed.**

**/**

***Infernape and Rampardos are punching each other in the face***

**/**

* * *

**Well! That was probably the most boring episode. But It'll get better! It seems that Ariados is really scared of Pichu... and Infernape and Rampardos hate each other...**  
**Also, Smeargle and Dragonite seem cool. Kangaskhan, Druddigon, and Ursaring seem pretty powerful. Pansage is bratty, and Bibarel acts kind of like a mother.**

**What will happen on the next episode? Will any romances bloom? Will any rivals be made? Will any secrets be revealed? What's in Flygon's book? Why is Pichu so country? Why do Infernape and Rampardos hate each other? **  
**... Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!**

**Next Episode: Episode 2: Go Jump In A Lake!**


	2. Episode 2: Go Jump in a Lake!

**Welcome back to the second episode of Total Pokemon Island!**

**/**

The sun rose up over the horizon and it's rays gleamed through the windows of the Guys cabin. Flygon slowly arose and yawned. "What a peaceful morn-"

"WAKE UP YOU SEA HAGS AND GET TO THE CAFETERIA, PRONTO!" Exploud's voice blasted through the megaphones. Everyone woke up and covered their ears.

"Damn it." Flygon sighed.

**/**

**(At the cafeteria...)**

**/**

All the campers sat at their tables, talking to each other.

"Sorry about splashing paint on you yesterday." Smeargle said to Keckleon.

"It's okay... It's my fault anyways..." Keckleon sighed.

"I don't think I gave a proper introduction." Smeargle said with a smile, outstretching his hand. "I'm Smeargle! Nice to meet you!"

Keckleon blushed. "I-I'm Keckleon... N-Nice to meet you too." She replied, grabbing his hand.

Meanwhile, Flareon was having a conversation with Beedrill and Sandshrew about their lives back at their hometown.

The other eight campers who had come later on in the first episeode, had a little chat amongst themselves.

However, Druddigon, Kangaskhan, Ursaring, and Girafarig sat silently.

The other girls from the Empoleons were having a friendly conversation about how much fun they would have.

And don't forget, the prissy girls talking about fashion... and Heracross.

Suddenly, Dewott and Exploud burst through the door.

"Hello Campers! Glad to see you all awake bright and early!" Dewott said happily.

"I don't see how that's a good thing." Flygon grumbled, still aroused by his unpleasant awakening.

Ignoring the comment, Dewott went on. "You're probably wondering why I brought you here, right?"

"Well, yes! Who wakes up at 3 in the morning?" grumbled Whismicott.

"We're here to announce-" Exploud started. "Today's challenge!" Dewott finished.

"Well then, why are we here? Shouldn't we just go to where the challenge is?" asked Sandshrew.

"You're already here!" Dewott said, pressing a button.

Suddenly, the walls of the cafeteria disappeared, and all of the Pokemon were in a helicopter.

"What the- How did you-" "Doesn't matter." Dewott replied.

"Now that were all here, lets discuss the challenge. Exploud?" Dewott took a step back as Exploud stepped forward.

Exploud pulled out a megaphone. "LITSEN UP! YOU'RE GOING TO JUMP OFF THIS HELICOPTER AND LAND IN THE LAKE!" Exploud shouted.

Exploud's voice rang in their ears. "Why does he have to use that megaphone?" Seel whined.

"THERE'S A SMALL AREA IN THE MIDDLE, SURROUNDED BY A FENCE. IF YOU LAND IN THE TARGET, YOU GET 2 POINTS! YOU LAND OUTSIDE THE TARGET YOU GET 1 POINT!" Exploud finished.

"Might I add that there are Elektross and Sharpedo outside the target?" Dewott pointed out.

"Sharpedo? I'm afraid of them!" Clefairy squeaked in fright. Keckleon also shivered in fear

Riolu raised his hand. "What happens if we dont jump?"

"Then you'll be forced to wear this Necklace of Pain. It's covered in Poison Barbs." Dewott held the necklace in front of him. "You also get no points."

"What?! You guys are insane! You expect us to jump out of a helicopter or get stung by Poison Barbs?!" Archen screeched.

"Exactly." Dewott said with a smile. "Now, who wants to go first?"

There was silence. No Pokemon volunteered. Suddenly, Spinda raised his hand.

"Okay! Looks like the Epic Empoleons will go first!" Dewott announced.

"SPINDA!" They all shouted at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" asked Spinda.

Druddigon picked him up and threw him out the helicopter. "AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he plummeted towards the water. He landed outside the target and got ambushed by Sharpedo.

"That's one point... I guess." Dewott said.

"Alright, who's next?" Druddigon growled. Seel ran and jumped out the window without question, splashing into the middle of the lake, which earned them two more points.

"Three points!" said Dewott.

Pichu hopped on Ariados. "Come on, Ariados! Giddy up!" She squealed, cracking a whip at him.

Ariados panicked and jumped out the helicopter. "Yeehaw!" Pichu shouted while she was falling. "I'm not a horrrrrrsssssssseeee!" Ariados cried. Both landed in the target.

"Seven!" Dewott yelled.

Beedrill shrugged. "What have I got to lose?" He jumped out also landed in the target. Heracross and Sandshrew followed. Heracross successfully landed in the target, while poor Sandshrew was being attacked.

"Twelve points, and you still have 17 campers left to jump!"

Pansear rolled lazily across the floor. Buizel and Meowth finally mustered up the courage to jump. "Here goes nothing!" They both yelled as the jumped. They luckily landed in the target, giving them four points. They celebrated as they swam to the shore.

Whimsicott jumped. "Wheeeeeee!" She cheered as she floated down into thed target.

"Eighteen points! 14 jumpers left." Dewott announced. Dragonite ran and jumped. "Woohooooooo!" He shouted. But unfortuneately, he missed the target. "Aw crap." He sighed as the Elektross approached.

Scolipede groaned. "I'm just gonna get this over with." He said with a huff. He jumped, followed by Druddigon and Kangaskhan. They all missed the target, but easily defeated the Sharpedo and Elektross with their power.

"Twenty-two! 10 left."

Joltik stood in front of the remaining nine jumpers. "Okay! Bibarel, Pansage, Pansear, Archen, Delibird, Deerling, Garafarig, Noctowl, and Frosslass. Anyone jumping?

Frosslass said. "I will." She floated out of the helicopter and landed in the target. Garafarig used Telekinesis to bring himself down, and Noctowl reluctantly dived in after. Six more points.

"Wait, I'm a grass type. Why am I standing here?" He ran and jumped out the helicopter. "I'm gonna make it!" Pansage said to himself. However, Sharpedo jumped out the water and bit his tail, pulling him out of the target zone. "OH, SHIT!" He cried. The Elektross and Sharpedo mauled him until they threw him onto the shore of the island.

"I'm good." He moaned, with bruises and cuts all over him.

"Ouch... Well, that's twenty-nine points!" Said Dewott.

"Archen, Delibird, Deerling, Bibarel, and Pansear, we have to secure first place, so we need three of you to jump. "No way! I can't fly!" replied Archen.

Bibarel admitted, "Not a very good swimmer."

Pansear groaned.

Delibird sighed. "Can't." "Why not?" Joltik asked. "Because... I... am sick! Yeah..." Delibird said sheepishly.

"Okay..." Joltik stared at her. "Deerling?"

"If it keeps me in the game, I'll do it." Deerling was about to jump, when her hoof slipped, and she fell. "AAAHH!" "Deerling!" Joltik shouted. Deerling couldn't see with her eyes closed, so all she could do was hope for the best.

Splash!

She landed in the target for 2 points!

"Oh! Thank Goodness..." She gasped after coming back up from the water.

"Phew. Well, I'm jumping." Joltik jumped and used Electroweb to act like a parachute. She landed.

"Well, that's thirty-three points." Dewott said. "Are you guys not jumping?"

"Nope." Archen answered.

"Then put these on." Dewott tossed them the necklaces. "Owowowowow!" They all said. Pansear and Archen got poisoned.

**/**

"Well, Fearless Feraligatrs, the Epic Empoleons scored 33 points. You have to beat that score to win this challenge." Dewott said to the team.

"Well, off we go!" Toxicroak and Skuntank said, pushing Vespiquen, Milotic, Altaria, Delcatty, and Roselia into the water. "AAAEEEEEEEEEEE!" They shrieked. Luckily, all of them landed in the target, except Vespiquen, who barely escaped the Elektross and Sharpedo.

"Nine points already! 19 jumpers left." Dewott said. Exploud was sitting beside him, watching Vespiquen and Pansage. "I like it when they suffer." "Me and you both, Exploud." Dewott replied. Pansage flicked Exploud off, which enraged him, and Vespiquen made a fist at Toxicrak and Skuntank.

"You know, logically there is a 34.7% chance of us landing in the tar-" Flygon was cut off when Rampardos pushed him off. "FUUUUUuuuck youuuuuuuuuu~" Flygon yelled as he plummeted to his doom. He landed outside the target, and the Shrpedos tore his wings and gave him a few cuts.

"Smeargle, I-I'm a bit _s-s-scared..._" Keckleon whispered worriedly.

"Well what's standing here gonna do? Let's go!" Smeagle said happily.

"B-but I don't k-k-know if I can-" "_Grab my hand._" Smeargle told her.

She nodded and did as she was told. Smeargle smiled at her, and she blushed. Smeargle ran for the doors and leapt, Keckleon tightly holding his hand.

Keckleon closed her eyes, as she was frightened. Smeargle looked back at her. "Keckleon, open your eyes!" Smeargle shouted as they were falling.

"But I-I-I-" Smeargle brought her closer to him. "_Open your eyes_." He whispered. Keckleon's flew open. "Huh?" "Just look at me." Smeargle encouraged her and grinned.

Keckleon blushed brightly and smled. "_O-Okay._"

Soon they both made a splash in the target. Keckleon gasped for air. Smeargle was right beside her. "How did that feel?" He asked.

"I l-liked it, even though I was a bit scared." She answered. They smiled at each other and swam to the shore.

"What just happened?" Emolga asked. "Anyways, I'm off." Emolga jumped and outstretched her arms. She landed in the target with ease.

"Sixteen points! Still 15 jumpers left."

Rampardos shrugged and said, "I'm not going to let Chump-char over here beat me to it!" So he ran out the helicopter.

Infernape growled. "I'm not about to let fossil-face show me up!" He ran after him. They both fell outside the target and began to panick, with both of them being weak against Water.

"Idiots." Panphy muttered. "Tell me about it." Staraptor rolled her eyes. They both jumped out the helicopter and landed in the target.

"Twenty-two points! Only 11 left." Toxicroak and Skuntank just shrugged and jumped into the target. Riolu ran to the edge of the helicopter, held his arms out, gave a soldier's salute, and fell. He did a flawless swan dive for 2 more points.

"Twenty-eight points!"

"Alright guys! We've got this in the bag." said Tropius. " Only 6 more points."

"Good then. I'm not jumping. I'm a fire type." Flareon said. "Me neither, terrified of Sharpedo." Clefairy agreed. "Same for me. Can't swim." Excadrill stated.

"What- but that means we only have 5 jumpers left!" Tropius exclaimed.

"You only need 6 more points to win." Flareon reminded her.

Swellow used Aerial Ace, but crashed into the fence and landed outside of the target. 5 points left. 4 jumpers left.

Drapion couldn't jump at all. 5 points left. 3 jumpers left.

Ursaring didn't jump far enough to make it into the target. 4 points left, 2 jumpers left.

Tropius barely flew far enough to reach the target. 2 points left, 1 jumper left.

Weavile.

Clefairy was worried. "You're our last hope, Weavile!"

With an expressionless face and silent emotion, she simply jumped as far as she could.

Splash!

"And the Fearless Feraligatrs win by 1 point!" Dewott shouts. Exploud was just happy he got to see people in pain.

The team cheers, but the Epic Empoleons glared at the four who didn't jump.

"Epic Empoleons, You're going to the bonfire." Dewott told them. "Vote for who you feel needs to be out of the team."

**/**

**"Don't know which of them to vote for." said Druddigon. "Archen is weak, Pansear is lazy as hell, Bibarel sucks at swimmming, and Delibird chickened out for no reason!"**

**/**

"Empoleons, welcome to the bonfire." Dewott said. "If you are safe, you will recieve an Ultra Ball."

All the Pokemon gasped.

"It's fake."

They all sighed with relief.

"If you do not recieve an Ultra Ball, you're out of the game." Dewott pointed towards a giant cannon.

"Buizel, Meowth, Whimsicott, Frosslass, Girafarig, Seel, Ariados, Pichu, Noctowl, Beedrill, Heracross, Joltik, and Deerling, you're safe." Dewott announced, tossing Ultra Balls to all of them.

"Next we have, Druddigon, Dragonite, Pansage, Kangaskhan, Scolipede... suprisingly Spinda, Archen, and Bibarel."

"The last two.

Delibird and Pansear."

A couple of gasps arose from the team. But Delibird being in the final two nominees for elimination intrigued Dragonite. _Why didn't she jump in?_ ,he thought.

"The Final Ultra Ball goes to...

...  
Delibird."

"Pansear, you are out of the game!" "Time to take the cannon!" Exploud said joyously. This was the favorite part of his day.

"Aww..." Pansear sighed. "But before you leave, tell us what you were going to do with the prize money, if you won."

"The biggest, _softest_ mattress in the world." Pansear said, dreaming of it.

"Of course. Send him off, Exploud!" Exploud loaded Pansear in the cannon.

"GoodBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee..."

"It's so beautiful!" Exploud cried.

"It sure is, buddy. It sure is." Dewott replied.

**/**

**"Let's face it. He was COMPLETELY useless." Buizel said in front of the camera.**

**/**

After the bonfire, everyone went to their cabins, excited about making through the first day of craziness.

All except two.

The orange dragon hid behind an oak tree, then peered out from the side to see Delibird, taking a picture out of her white bag. Dragonite tried to examine it, but he was too far away.

There were two 'figures' on the picture. Both looked similar, except the second was taller and bigger. They were both a deep black, but he couldn't make you want kind of Pokemon it was.

Just then, Dragonite slipped and fell flat on his face. Delibird turned around and saw him. "D-Dragonite?"

Dragpnite stepped out from the bushes. "Yeah, it's me." he muttered, staring at the ground.

"What did you want?" Delibird asked curiously.

"Well, you see... I was..." Dragonite sighed. Then spoke. "Why didn't you jump, Delibird?"

"I said I was sick." Delibird replied, shuffling her feet.

"Tell me the truth, Delibird." He said in a serious tone.

"Why do you want to know?" She retorted.

"I just want to know!" Dragonite shot back.

"I-I don't have to tell you anything!" She stomped her foot on the ground, becoming upset.

"But-"Dragonite started. "Leave me alone!" Delibird cried. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she ran into the girls cabin.

Dragonite sighed.

"Woah, what did he do to you?" Keckleon and Deerlng asked.

"He...He.." She sniffled, then began crying again.

Dragonite was confused. Thoughts were racing through his mind. He was left there, in the forest.

Left with nothing...

Nothing but the feeling of guilt.

WOW! Pretty exciting stuff for the second episode, huh? Don't forget to follow, rate, and review!

What is Delibird's secret? Who was on the picture? Why does Dragoniite care so much? Will Keckleon and Smeargle become a couple? Will any other loves or secrets be revealed? Why is Weavilke so emotionless? Who will be eliminated next time... on TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!

Next Episode: Episode 3: The Nothing Trials!


	3. Episode 3: The Nothing Trials!

TPI EPISODE 3! HERE WE GO!

**11111111**

Dewott was sitting in a kitchen with Exploud.

"So, got any plans for tonight?" Exloud asked, taking a bite out of his Poffin.

"Well, I plan to go to the Pokemon Casino. You know, win some cash, go to a party, that sort of thing..." Dewott replied coolly, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Sounds nice, I might come with you." said Exploud.

"Yeah," Dewott chuckled a bit. "But first we have to think of a challenge for today."

"Hmm..."

The two sat quietly for a while.

"So, got any ideas?" asked Exploud.

Dewott shook his head, then he hatched an idea. "I know what we'll do!"

"What?"

"We'll make them do..._ nothing._" Dewott said with an evil laugh.

**11111111**

Staraptor awoke to the sound of voices. She hopped out of bed and blew her hair. "Well, time for another day of-"

Emolga opened the door. "Staraptor! Dewott said to meet at the field!" Emolga stated, then she glided away.

Staraptor shrugged and flew out the door, following Emolga.

**11111111**

Riolu was talking to Smeargle.

"What do you think we're doing today?" Smeargle asked.

Riolu closed his eyes. "Judging by Dewott's aura, I'd say it's something awful."

"Woah, you can sense peoples' auras? You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"I can't do that I'm afraid." Riolu said. "But I can teach you Force Palm. Just use Sketch."

"Oh, okay!" Smeargle used Sketch. Suddenly, his hand sent out a shockwave that hit Flareon. Flareon was knocked back into an apple tree.

"Sorry!" Smeargle apologized. "It's okay..." Flareon mumbled, when one of the apples from the apple tree bonked him on the head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

**11111111**

**Sandshrew was laughing. "Man, that guy has bad luck!"**

**11111111**

Suddenly, Dewott appeared. "Hello campers!" He shouted. "You're probably wondering what the challenge is."

"Of course we are!" Delcatty retorted.

... Everyone stood silently.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell us what it is?" Milotic asked.

"Nope! All I have to say is, choose six people from your team!" Dewott told them, walking into the distance with Exploud.

They all exchanged confused glances.

**11111111**

"What is the challenge, anyway?" Exploud asked.

"Oh, you'll see..." Dewott laughed maniacally. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're starting to scare me with that laugh, dude." said Exploud.

**11111111**

The Empoleons were sitting in a circle.

"O-kaaaay... So, who wants to volunteer?" asked Meowth.

"We don't even know what the challenge is!" Pansage replied.

Silence.

"Well... I'll volunteer." Noctowl said.

"I shall participate as well." said Girafarig.

"Well, that's two. How about you, Druddigon? You never know what the challenge could be." said Deerling.

"Sure." Druddigon mumbled, staring at the ground annoyed.

Pichu raised her hand. "I'll need my stallion to come along!"

"NOOO!-" Ariados started to scream, but Pichu had already grabbed him by the antenna on his back.

A few of them chuckled. "I'll go!" said Whimsicott.

"I guess I will," Dragonite finally remarked. Delibird glared at him, then turned away. Dragonite sighed.

No one talked after that.

**11111111**

**"****_Awkward..._****" whispered Archen.**

**11111111**

Back with the Feraligatrs...

No one said anything.

Impatient, Panphy snapped. "Okay, look. Me, Smeargle, Clefairy, Ursaring, Excadrill, Weavile. Any questions?"

"Uhh yeah, who died and made you leader?" Delcatty sassed.

"Shut up Delcatty!" Drapion growled. Delcatty flinched.

Everyone started to laugh and giggle.

**11111111**

**Delcatty stared at the screen angrily. "Drapion is an a-"**

**11111111**

After a while, Dewott returned and took the twelve campers with him. They arrived at twelve small cabins. All the other team members and Exploud were watching through a screen in the cafeteria.

"So, are you guys ready to reveal today's challenge?" Dewott asked them.

"Well, yes..." said Clefairy.

"Today's challenge is...

...

THE NOTHING TRIALS!" Dewott exclaimed.

The twelve contestants stared at each other with confused looks.

"The_ Nothing_ Trials?" said Excadrill.

"Basically, you have to do nothing. If at any moment you want to leave, press the button in the back of the cabins. If you last in there for five minutes, you're safe. The last person standing wins it for the team."

"Well, that sounds easy enough." said Dragonite.

"Oh, it's not that easy." Dewott explained. "Each room is desinged to make each one of you suffer."

Clefairy fainted.

"Well, let's get started!" Dewott said gladly.

**11111111**

**"I hope there's nothing ****_scary_**** in there..." Clefairy said weakly, waking up.**

**11111111**

"First off is... Pichu!"

Pichu skipped happily into her room. Dewott shut the door and smiled evilly.

Pichu sat still for a while, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, she was teleported to a field.

"What? What in the hay is goin' on here?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, a Bouffalant's cry was heard in the distance. "What was that?"

Then she heard feet trampling the ground. "Uhh, is this supposed to happen?"

One Bouffalant appeared. Two. Four. Eight. Then she realized.

"Oh no. STAMPEDE!" Pichu cried, running away. The Bouffalant chased her with glowing red eyes.

**11111111**

Everyone was watching in the cafeteria.

"Oh no! I can't watch!" Seel said and she covered her eyes.

"Wait, look!" said Pansage.

Suprisingly enough, Seel opened her eyes to see Pichu, riding on one of the Bouffalant. "Yeehaw!" Pichu cheered.

**11111111**

Five minutes had passed.

Dewott sighed. "Well, that didn't go as I planned. I guess she's safe." He pressed a button, teleporting her back at the campgrounds.

Pichu blinked and realized she was back with the other campers. "Well, howdy y'all! How'd I do?"

"Great!" said Dragonite, giving her a high five.

"Don't get so excited yet Dragonite. You're next." Dewott grinned and walked Dragonite to his cabin. He opened the door.

"Kind of dark in here." Dragonite stated. The door slammed shut behind him.

Dragonite's cabin was kind of big. He got tired of sitting in the dark, so he looked for a light switch. Out of nowhere, the lights turned on.

Dragonite closed his eyes because it was so bright. When he opened them, he was in a cage.

"What the- What is this?" Dragonite tried to break free, but the bars were titanium.

There was a dark figure in the distance. "Don't try to escape. You can't." It said.

Dragonite still struggled to break free. "Let me go!" "Don't try to escape." It repeated.

Dragonite began to growl, when a surge of electricity was pulsed into him.

"Graaaaaah!" He shouted in pain. The dark figure smiled. "It's no use." The figure said.

Another blast struck him. "RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Dragonite screamed.

All the other campers watched in horror as Dragonite was being tortured.

"That's cruel!" shouted Riolu.

"Even too cruel for me." Exploud said.

Dragonite was in so much pain, he was about to faint. His five minutes were almost up, but he couldn't take it any more. He pressed his button, and he was teleported back to the other campers.

Dragonite immediately fell to the ground and fainted.

"Whoa. I didn't even put that electricity part in there! Well, who's next?" said Dewott.

All of them were to scared to even move. Smeargle got the courage to raise his hand.

"Alright then." Dewott pointed over to his cabin, and Smeargle walked inside slowly, still shocked after what happened to Dragonite.

**11111111**

**"Whoa, Dewott." said Spearow. "Not cool."**

**11111111**

**Riolu was staring at the ground. "I knew the challenge would be awful, but that's just wrong."**

**11111111**

Inside Smeargle's cabin was a Pokemon stadium.

Oh, no! Smeargle thought. He frantically looked around for the button, but it wasn't there. Smeargle gulped as he turned to face his opponent.

There, was a Blaziken, ready to battle. His eyes were fierce, and they made Smeargle even more frightened.

Suddenly, the Blaziken dashed at him and used Hi Jump Kick. Smeargle dodged just in time.

The Blaziken continued to attack and used Double Kick. The first kick missed, but the second one landed, and Smeargle was knocked backwards.

Smeargle tried to get back up and defend himself, but Blaziken slammed a Fire Punch into his gut. Smeargle was dazed and too weak to move.

The Blaziken grinned darkly and Blaze Kicked him into the wall.

Smeargle was almost unconscious as he hit the wall. The Blaziken began pounding him with attacks.

Smeargle couldn't think clearly as he was in too much pain.

But then he remembered.

Smeargle gathered the strength to push the Blaziken off, then his hand began to glow. "Force..."

Smeargle lunged at the Blaziken and put his hand out in front of him.

"PALM!" He shouted. The blast sent Blaziken flying across the stadium. Smeargle grinned and wiped the blood from his wounds.

**11111111**

**"Good job, Smeargle." said Riolu, clapping slowly and grinning.**

**11111111**

He was teleported out of the cabin. He groaned as he fell to the ground beside Dragonite. Two Blissey came and put them in the ambulance, then drove off to the Pokemon Center.

The next ten Pokemon all took their turns. Clefairy's room was filled with everything, and since she's scared of everything, she pressed her button. Ariados' room was in a volcano, he pressed his button. Druddigon's room was in a glacier. She pressed her button. Excadrill was trapped in a dark maze, but managed to last it out. Weavile had to watch... My Little Pony. She instantly pressed her button. Whimsicott was in a field of fire. She pressed her button. Noctowl and Girafarig were tormented by Ghost and dark types. They managed to last. Panphy had to watch a long and boring video about history, She pressed her button. Ursaring managed to survive five minutes of scary hallucinations.

**11111111**

**"Really? A field of FIRE?" said Whimsicott.**

**11111111**

**"Don't know why mine was a volcano..." Ariados said.**

**11111111**

**Weavile sat there silently. "Don't ask." She mumbled. Outside the room, the My Little Pony theme was playing. "GAH! DAMN IT, DEWOTT!"**

**11111111**

"The final five, Excadrill and Ursaring versus Pichu, Noctowl and Girafarig." said Dewott. "Come with me..." He lead them into a giant room.

"Uhh... What's with the giant speakers?" Excadrill asked.

"You'll see." Dewott cackled.

The five Pokemon looked at each other.

**11111111**

Meanwhile, Smeargle and Dragonite were in the Pokemon center.

"Ugh..." Dragonite groaned. He awoke to see Smeargle in the bed next to him, covered in bruises and scars.

"Smeargle!" Dragonite gasped. He shook him and tried to wake him up.

"Huh...? Where...?" Smeargled mumbled. Then he looked to the side to see Dragonite. "Dragonite? Is that you...?" Smeargle couldn't see well because his vision was blurred.

"Yeah," Dragonite replied. "What happened in there?" He asked.

"I got attacked by a Blaziken. He beat me up pretty bad before I got up and used Force Palm." Smeargle explained.

"Force Palm?" Dragoite sounded confused. "Where did you learn that?"

Smeargle grinned and looked at the ceiling. "A friend taught it to me."

**11111111**

"So, are you guys ready?" Dewott asked the remainging five.

Excadrill shrugged. "Uh, I guess..."

"Okay then! Remember, in this round, if you MOVE OR TALK, you're out! 3, 2, 1, START!" Dewott slammed his palm on a big green button.

Suddenly, calm elevator music started to play. Noctowl and Girafarig sat still. Pichu folded her arms. "This isn't music!"

Dewott pressed a yellow button and a spring tile launched her out of the cabin. "WAAAAAH!" she screamed as she soared through the air.

"Four more left!" Dewott pressed the green button again, and the music switched to a loud screeching noise.

The pokemon covered their ears, so Dewott increased the volume. "TOO LOUD!" Ursaring roared, and he was sent flying through the roof.

Dewott again changed the sound to a wispy voice saying things like, "YOU WIll DIE..." and "YOU CAN'T SURVIVE..."

Noctowl felt like he was about to go insane. "I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN." The voice shouted. "GIVE UP... YOU CAN'T WIN."

Girafarig seemed to have a psychic power that blocked out sound. Excadrill closed his eyes, trying not to get himself out.

Eventually, Noctowl cracked. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He shouted. "Well, that was fast." said Dewott, as he pressed the yellow button and sent Noctowl into the air.

**11111111**

**"What the hell was that?!" Noctowl squawked.**

**11111111**

Dewott turned off the sound.

Excadrill sighed with relief. Then turned to see his opponent, Girafarig, still there. "Is the challenge over?" he asked.

"Not quite," Dewott answered. "For the final Trial, we have, the Staring contest."

"What?! But Girafarig can-" "Don't care! Are you ready?" said Dewott.

Girafarig just turned and looked at Excadrill.

Excadrill closed his eyes.

"GO!" Dewott shouted.

Excadrill's eyes flew open.

They stared each other down. Girafarig was having no trouble, but Excadrill was starting to squint.

They sat there for 10 minutes...

20 minutes..

30 minutes, not taking a single blink. Dewott looked at his watch. "Can we get this over with? I gotta get to the Casino."

"Gladly." Girafarig said. His eyes turned pure white and began to glow. Excadrill was about to blink. "Man, too bright!" Excadrill stood up and ran out the door.

"Well, the Empoleon's win!" announced Dewott.

**11111111**

**"Come on, That's gotta be cheating!" said Emolga.**

**11111111**

**"I think I'm blind." Excadrill muttered, facing the wrong dierction.**

**11111111**

Dewott was sitting at the bonfire with the Feraligatrs.

"You've all voted, now it's time to see who will be eliminated." said Dewott. "Smeargle, you get immunity for getting injured."

"Yeah, Dewott, what the hell was up with that? Dragonite and Smeargle could have died!" said Roselia.

"Well, I told the interns I hired to go easy on them, but then again, I got the interns from a mental asylum, so..."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted at him.

"ANYWAYS, the other campers who didn't participate also get immunity, which leaves us with Excadrill, Panphy, Ursaring, Clefairy, and Weavile."

"The first Ultra Ball goes to... Excadrill." Dewott tossed him the Ultra Ball, but it hit him in the head.

"Uhh, the second one goes to Ursaring, and the third one goes to Weavile." Weavile caught hers, but Ursaring caught his in his mouth and ate it.

"The final two.

Panphy and Clefairy."

**11111111**

**"What?! What did I do?" growled Panphy.**

**11111111**

**"Oh, I guess it's goodbye, then..." Clefairy sighed.**

**11111111**

"The final Ultra Ball goes to...

...

...

...

Clefairy."

Panphy stood up in anger. "Why me?!" Panphy demanded.

"Well, for one, you're bossy, and two, you quit the challenge because you got bored of a history lesson!" Delcatty hissed back.

"Fine! I don't need you guys!" She stomped off into the cannon.

"Panphy what were you going to do with the money, if you won?" Dewott asked.

"Meh, I don't care. Just send me off alreadyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She said, flying off into the sunset.

"She was annoying." Exploud muttered.

"Well, now that that's over, me and Exploud are off to the Casino!" Dewott said, walking over to a cruise ship by the dock with Exploud.

**11111111**

Dragonite and Smeargle limped back to the guys cabin.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Sandshrew.

"Yeah... I'm good." Dragonite mumbled. Smeargle was on his shoulder. "I just need some rest..." Smeargle replied.

Keckleon ran up to Smeargle. "Oh my gosh! I was so scared and..."

"I'm fine, Keckleon. I just... need to get some sleep... Thanks for being concerned about me." Smeargle placed his hand on her cheek. Keckleon blushed a little.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Dragonite helped him inside the cabin. Keckleon sighed.

Deerling walked up beside Keckleon. "It's okay, Keckleon. He'll be fine. We should go to bed as well." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Keckleon followed her back to her cabin.

**11111111**

Flareon finally regained consciousness. He looked around and noticed it was midnight, and everyone had left. "Hello? Anyone? Did we win? Has the apocalypse started?" he called.

No one answered.

Flareon frowned. "Aw, crap."

**11111111**

Three episodes in 3 days! Cool! Panphy got eliminated, and I was kind of glad. She was kind of a filler Pokemon, like Altaria, Sandshrew, Milotic, and Seel.

I'm kind of at a writer's block, so all I'm gonna say is... What will happen on the next Total Pokemon Island?

Next Episode: Episode 4: Pirates and Plunderin'!


End file.
